Love Songs
by 6410934WE50M3
Summary: The Ruff's are trying to kiss the girls on the lips, but with the help of Rey, everything changed. While Sophia are having a hard time convincing the Puff's that they are in love with the boys. Consist of the Songs 'Kiss the girl (Chipmunk)' and "I won't say I'm in love' & 1 other song. BrickxBlossom, BoomerxBubbles, ButchxButtercup, BruiserxBloom, BamxBlazze with slight ReyxSophia
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I DONT OWN ANYTHING...FROM THE CHARACTERS TO THE FREAKIN' SHOW**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Kiss the Girl (Alvin and the Chipmunk's Version)**

* * *

5 streaks in the sky, Red, Blue and Green, Purple and Yellow we're seen by Rey, their best friend as they landed next to him.

"Hey bro..." the Boomer and Bam grinned.

"Hey guys...so you have something to do?" Rey asked.

"Nope...Why do you ask?" Brick and Bruiser asked.

"Well...me and my girlfriend Sophia...were thinking that we'd go to the beach with the Puff's...What do you say?" Rey grinned.

"Why would we go at the beach with the Powderpuff girls?" Butch laughed.

"Well 1, We will and 2, if you deny...I'll hit you boys in the face..." Rey threatened as the Ruff's suddenly felt the tension around their best friend making them agree

* * *

They arrived at the beach about 2 minutes before they became late. Rey was wearing Black swimming trunks and a Black Muscle Shirt with a logo of a gun in front, his headphones around his neck. Brick was wearing Red swimming trunks and a Red Muscle Shirt with a flame logo at the back, his signature hat on his head. Boomer was wearing Blue swimming trunks and a Blue Muscle Shirt with a Ice shard logo at the back, a backpack on his back. Butch was wearing Green pants with a Green Muscle Shirt with a rock logo at the back, a beach ball in his hands. Bruiser was wearing Purple pants with a Purple Muscle Shirt with a Lightning bolt logo at the back, earphones in his ears. Bam was wearing Yellow pants with a Yellow Muscle Shirt with a tornado logo at the back, a chain necklace on his neck.

It looks like the 6 of them we're getting a lot of attention from girls, considering the fact that they we're wearing Muscle Shirts that keeps on showing their Toned 6-packs, Biceps and Triceps. Each girl who passes by we're looking at them seriously with a look of pure lust in their eyes.

"Hey Rey...where are your brothers?" Bam asked looking at Rey.

"Well...they are in vacation at Paris..." Rey said "All 3 of them with their Mates..." he said.

"Oh cool...Paris..." Boomer smirked.

"I wonder where Sophia and the Puff's are..." Rey mummbled.

As if on cue we spotted them sitting on their seats, they we're talking with each other. Rey was smiling at what Sophia wore, she wore a White Bikini.

But what surprised Rey was the faces of the Ruff's, they we're flushed and bright Red. They we're feeling nervous at what the Puff's we're wearing. Blossom's and Bubble's was the same as Sophia but it was Pink and Light Blue. Buttercup's, Bloom's and Blazze's we're one piece with the color's of Light Green, Light Purple and Light Yellow. The boys reactions we're making Rey grin completely.

_Well...it looks like it is time for teasing..._Rey thought grinning.

"Ah, there's your girlfriends boys..." Rey grinned making the Ruff's look at him.

"She's not my girlfriend!" the boys retorted at the same time.

"You know you want them to be..." Rey smiled "Go on, kiss them..."

"_There you see her  
__Sitting there across the way_  
_She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_" Rey sang making the boys look at him weirdly

"_And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_"

"No, we don't" the Ruff's retorted.

"_Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do_" Rey smirked

"Do not!" the boys glared.

"_Possible she wants you too_  
_There is one way to ask her_" Rey pointed towards the girls, Brick looks at Blossom, Boomer looks at Bubbles, Butch looks at Buttercup, Bruiser looks at Bloom and Bam looks at Blazze

"_It don't take a word_  
_Not a single word_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_"

"Absolutely Not!"

"_Sha la la la la la_  
_My oh my_  
_Look like the boy too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_"

Rey grinned at their expression as he sang

"_Sha la la la la la_  
_Ain't that sad?_  
_Ain't it a shame?_  
_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_"

"Guys what are you waiting for? Kiss them!" Rey said.

"The thoughts disgusting..." they shivered.

"They're just shy..." Rey mumbled then grinned "Afraid she doesn't like you, ay guys?"

"How could they not like us?" the Ruff's asked making Rey blink.

"Easy..." he rolled his eyes.

"_Now's your moment (Don't be shy)  
__Floating in a blue lagoon (Oh, Oh, Oh)_  
_Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better (Ya, Ya, Ya)  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (Come on and kiss her now)_" Rey sang non-stop.

"_Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl (Whoa, Whoa)  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
__You wanna to kiss the girl_" Rey smiled as he looked at the boys trying to hide their smile.

"Gross!" the boys backed away making Rey sigh

"_Sha la la la la la_  
_Float along_  
_And listen to the song_  
_The song say kiss the girl (Whoa, Whoa)_  
_Sha la la la la_  
_The music play  
Do what the music say  
__You got to kiss the gir_l"

"Yuck!" they stepped back more.

"_You wanna kiss the girl_  
_You gotta to kiss the girl_" Rey sang the last verse.

"Oh girls!" Rey called catching the boys off gaurd as the Puff's looked up at them and Sophia smiling at Rey. "The Ruff's has something for you!"

"Shut up Rey!" the Ruff's growled

"Ah, you said the s-word" Rey grinned widely looking at the Puff's walking over. "Oh my gosh! She's coming over!" the Ruff's saw this as well as their eyes got wide.

"Ruff and Puff sitting in the tree" Rey chanted.

"We are gonna kill you!" the Ruff's growled.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Rey laughed.

"STOP IT!"

"First comes love..." Rey made a heart shape with his hands. "Then comes marriage..." he made circles using both his index fingers and thumb.

"And then death! We mean it Rey!" The Ruff's eyes started to glow as Brick's hand started to set fire, Boomer's hand started to ice, Butch's hand starting to turn brown and hard, Bruiser's hand started to spark and Bam's hand started to form a ball of air.

"Then comes a Ruff with a baby carriage." he walks away toward Sophia who was still sitting on the beach chair.

"What is it boys?" the Puff's asked in Unison.

"Uh..."


	2. Chapter 2

****Me: I DONT OWN ANYTHING...FROM THE CHARACTERS TO THE FREAKIN' SHOW****

* * *

**Chapter 2- I won't say I'm in love**

* * *

"Hey Sophia...why are we here at the beach anyway?" Blossom asked.

"Well...we are spending some time here with the boys..." Sophia smiled.

"The Ruff's?" Bloom looked at her.

"Yep..."

"Wait...why the Ruff's?" Blazze asked.

"Me and Rey invited the boys...So..." Sophia started.

"So? What?" Bubbles and Buttercup looked at her.

"So you may tell the boys how you love them..." Sophia smiled making the girls eyes go wide.

"WHAT?!" they screamed making Sophia flinch a bit.

"Come on...I know you love the boys..."

"We do now...plus they don't even like us...they even prank us..."

"They do those things...cause they love you!" Sophia said

"No they don't!" The Puff's retorted

"Yes they do!" Sophia convinced.

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"You love them!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" Sophia grinned

"YES!" The Puff's screamed as their eyes suddenly got wide "HEY!"

"HAHAHA" Sophia laughed.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_" Blossom sighed.

"_I guess, I've already won that_" Blazze looked down.

"_No man is worth the aggravation_" Bloom glared.

"_That's ancient history_" Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"_Been there, done that_" Buttercup narrowed her eyes.

"_Who do you think you're kiddin'?_  
_He's the earth and heaven to you_  
_Try to keep it hidden_" Sophia smiled as she stood behind the 5 of them.

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blazze and Bloom we're blushing.

"_Honey, I can see right through you_  
_Girl, you can't conceal it_  
_I know how you feel and_  
_Who you're thinking of?_" The Puff's blushed then glared at Sophia.

"_No chance, no way_  
_We won't say it, no, no_" The Puff's sang looking down at their books.

"_You swoon, you sigh_  
_Why deny it? Uh, oh_" Sophia asked smiling.

"_It's too cliche_  
_We won't say We're in love_" The Puff's glared.

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_" Blossom frowned.

"_It feels so good when you start out_" Buttercup whimpered.

"_My head is screaming_" Blazze sighed.

"_Get a grip, girl_" Bloom looked away.

"_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh_" Bubbles shrugged sadly.

"_You keep on denying_  
_Who you are and how you're feeling?_  
_Baby, I'm not buying_  
_Hon, I saw you hit the ceiling_" Sophia rolled her eyes.

"_Face it like a grown up_  
_When you gonna own up_  
_That you got, got, got it bad_" Sophia sang pointing at the Puff's one by one.

"_No chance, no way_  
_We won't say it, no, no_" The Puff's sang looking away.

"_Give up, give in_  
_Check the grin you're in love_" Sophia giggled as the girls blushed then glared.

"_This scene won't play_  
_We won't say We're in love_" The Puff's looked at her seriously.

"_You're doin' flips read my lips_  
_You're in love_" Sophia made a heart with her hands.

"_You're way off base_  
_We won't say it_" Blossom, Bloom and Buttercup growled.

"_Get off our case_  
_We won't say it_" Bubbles and Blazze growled.

"_Girl, don't be proud_  
_It's okay, you're in love_" Sophia said sweetly making the girls smile a bit.

"_Ooh At least out loud_  
_I won't say I'm in.._." The Puff's started.

"_...Loooooovvvvvvveeee_" The puffs blushed as they smiled.

"It looks like you guys are in love..." Sophia giggled.

"Yes...we are in love..." The Puff's laughed.

"Oh girls!" They looked over to see Rey calling them. "The Ruff's has something for you!"

"Well...it looks like the boys have something to say to you girls." Sophia smirked making the Puff's blush.

The Puff's walked over to the boys and asked.

"What is it boys?"

"Uh..."

* * *

**(With Rey and Sophia)**

"What did you do Rey-kun?" Sophia asked, snuggling up to him.

"Oh you know...just sang a song with the boys...though in hind side...I never expected to sing..." Rey laughed as he draped his arms around Sophia.

"Oh man...I thought I was going to get a chance with that guy..." a girl mumbled but me and Sophia heard.

Sophia's eyes narrowed as her grip around Rey tightened. "Sophia...Don't worry...I won't exchange you with anyone else" Rey smiled.

"Rey-kun..." Sophia whispered, placing her head on his chest, sighing in relief.

"_I can show you the world_  
_ Shining, shimmering, splendid_" Rey smiled as he hugged Sophia"_Tell me, princess, now when did, You last let your heart decide?_"

"_I can open your eyes_  
_ Take you wonder by wonder_" Rey kissed her in the forehead."_Over, sideways and under, On a magic carpet ride_"

"_A whole new world _  
_A new fantastic point of view_" Rey laughed, placing Sophia in his lap."_No one to tell us no or where to go, Or say we're only dreaming_"

"_A whole new world_  
_ A dazzling place I never knew_  
_ But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_  
_ That now I'm in a whole new world with you_" Sophia sang giggling.

"_(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)_" Rey sang softly in the background.

"_Unbelievable sights_  
_ Indescribable feelings_  
_ Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_ Through an endless diamond sky_" Sophia blushed as she hugged Rey.

"_A whole new world_  
_(**Rey:** Don't you dare close your eyes)_  
_A hundred thousand things to see_  
_(**Rey:** Hold your breath, it gets better)_" Sophia kissed Rey on the lips sweetly.

"_I'm like a shooting star_  
_ I've come so far_  
_ I can't go back_  
_ To where I used to be_" Sophia smiled.

"_A whole new world_" Rey sang.

"_Every turn a surprise_" Sophia sang.

"_With new horizons to pursue_" Rey blushed.

"_Every moment gets bette_r" Sophia turned red.

"_I'll chase them anywhere_  
_ There's time to spare_  
_ Let me share this whole new world with you_" Sophia and Rey sang sweetly to each other.

"_A whole new world_" Rey smiled

"_A whole new world_" Sophia sang.

"_That's where we'll be_" Rey chuckled

"_That's where we'll be_" Sophia giggled.

"_A thrilling place_" Rey grinned.

"_A wondrous place_" Sophia blushed.

"_For you and me_" Both of them sang as Rey kissed Sophia on the lips with all his heart with Sophia doing the same.

* * *

**(With the Puff's and Ruff's)**

"What do you want to give to us boys?" The Puff's asked.

"Uhm..." Each Ruff came near their counterparts making them turn red a bit. As each Ruff we're close enough, the leaned down and kissed each Puff on the lips, startling the girls completely. The Ruff's hands went down to the girl's waist, touching the girl's skin, making a shiver run down the girl's spine. Each Puff couldn't believe that the boys, they truly loved and liked we're kissing them making their arms drape around the boys neck's, kissing the boys back.

* * *

**(Back with Rey and Sophia, watching the Puff's and Ruff's)**

"And they said they we're too afraid to **'Kiss the Girl'**" Rey grinned, holding hands with Sophia.

"You think?" Sophia giggled. "The girls said **'I won't say I'm in love'**" Sophia laughed.


End file.
